Wonny's House of Yaoi
by DragonRose888
Summary: Permanently on hiatus. Don't expect updates; the writing style's too icky for me. :P
1. You're Invited!

**Wonny's House of Yaoi**

A Wonnykins Production

Wonny: welp, here I am! Betcha all missed me, huh? Anyways, this story will be written in alternating perspectives and/or realms, so if you're confused on who's talking or who's where, refer to the nifty page break. You will have your answers.

Also, I have taken at least eleven characters from at least six different mangas, animes, and games. Keep in mind that **I DO NOT OWN **the following characters:

**From Pokemon:**

Satoshi Ketchem (for you non-Japanesey noobs, he's Ash Ketchem)

Shigeru Ookido (Gary Oak)

**From Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling:**

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

**From Kingdom Hearts:**

Sora

Riku

**From Naruto -the anime/manga, whichever you prefer-**

Naruto

Sasuke

**From Ape Escape 1/2/3:**

Dr. Tomoki

Kei

Jimmy

Spike

Jake

**From FAKE:**

Bikky

Okay, so I lied: there's more then eleven. I forgot. Just remember that **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE MENTIONED ABOVE! **I wish I did, but, sadly, I don't.

Now for the people that are actually my own mind's creation:

**Wonnykins **(That's me! )

**Jowy **(One of my favorite pals)

**Norbert **(Dragon, actually. Bow to her, for she has agreed to share her account with me. -bow-)

**Zion** (Little Gothic Guy I made up off the top of me own head. Has one purple eye and one yellow eye. He becomes a lover to someone in this fic/slash thing. Not telling whom. )

**All Babies **(Any children produced during this fic are rightfully mine, though they belong to their parents.)

Yep, that's it. No more jibber. On with my fic!

**Chapter 1: You're Invited!**

In the Land of Pokemon

-Centered on Ash/Satoshi-

He was lonely.

Sure, Ash had all these friends, but something seemed out of place. He just couldn't nail it down long enough to figure out what that certain something was. He fell asleep at night and had these really weird dreams about it, but when he woke up, he couldn't remember what had happened.

Having your friends nag you about how out you look isn't something that normally helps, either.

"For the last time, what's bothering you?"

The dark haired fourteen-year-old looked up. He was sitting on a particularly large boulder just outside Pallet Town. He'd thought a visit home would make him see what was making him feel alone. With Misty gabbing at him the whole time, it wasn't working. His eyes met hers and Ash sighed.

"You said that last time. When are you going to quit?"

The redhead frowned. "When you decide to tell us what's eating you, that's when." She stood, eyes slits in her thin face. Her hands were poised on her now wide hips, one of which was jutted out to the side. Misty had really grown. Brock was just now noticing, and was drooling over her as much as he used to with her sisters. However, her changes just didn't have the same, seductive effect on Ash as they did on other boys. Ash just wasn't interested. This was probably why Misty was biting his head off so often.

"Look, I already told you all about a million times by now. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out, so would you please back off?" Ash pulled one knee to his chest, leaving the other dangling freely. "I can't hear myself think with you yelling at me, anyway. I'll know when I know, okay?"

Misty huffed. "You're so stubborn. Well then you can stew like that forever, I don't care! Sometimes I just can't stand you, Ash Ketchem!" She turned on heel and stomped off. Brock watched.

"Really, Ash, she's only trying to help, you know."

A brown haired girl and a boy with glasses and blue hair came to stand beside him. May, the girl, sat on the rock next to him. Her brother, Max, sat down in the grass.

"Yeah, I mean, you have been acting really weird, lately." Max said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

May put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "When you're ready to tell us, we'll listen. We are your friends after all." She gave him reassuring smile.

Ash smiled back. "Thanks." He looked away. Something about the word 'friend' brought back a foggy memory, but he couldn't quite remember what it was...

"Pika!"

Startled, Ash jerked his head up. His yellow, electric-type pokemon, Pikachu, was pointing and chattering at a large pair of eyes. Sparks flew from the mouse-pokemon's cheeks. Ash jumped to his feet, poised for what looked like a fight.

Everyone watched as the eyes blinked. Then, the eyes, as well as the body it belonged to, emerged from the bushes it was hiding in. Ash lowered the fist he had raised. It was a black Meowth. It was slightly larger then the average Meowth, but a Meowth, nevertheless.

It approached calmly, a letter in its teeth. Pikachu calmed. This strange cat-type pokemon seemed to have no intentions of harming anyone.

Said cat walked around everyone and bounded onto the stone Ash had been sitting on. Its tail twitched. Ash looked at all of his friends, including Misty, who was being nosy, before turning back to the mysterious letter carrier.

He reached out and took the piece of paper. The Meowth watched intently.

Ash stared at it for a moment before turning it over. "It's for me."

An odd silence fell upon them.

"Well, open it." May seemed very jumpy.

Ash unfolded the letter and read, out loud:

Ash Ketchem-

My name is Erin Elizabeth Foraker. (Don't call me that, as friends call me Wonnykins) My cat has been sent to inform you that a week from now, you are invited to join me at my home with several other guests, who's names I will not reveal. You may bring as many MATERIAL possessions as you like. Do not bring anyone else with you, as this would be rude and un-guest like.

You will remain at my home for a year. Think of it as a home away from home, if you will. I will be sure to provide you, as well as the other guests, with whatever else you may need. The house, in question, is quite large with many rooms. Some of these include a library, a lounge, a dinning room, and several others that you will see if you choose to come. There is a pool, deck, and plenty scenery out back.

I hope you will take up my offer, and that you choose to come. If not, then I deeply regret your decision. Yours-

Wonnykins

Ash re-read the letter over at least three times to himself. It certainly took his mind off of remembering what was bothering him. This letter, however, confused him. What did this 'Wonnykins' want with him? Who was she? And who were all these other guests?

Misty was blowing a gasket.

"Who in the world is SHE!" The redhead screeched, "You've never told me about her!"

Ash could only take so much of her. "We never met! I don't know how she knows me or where she knew to find me! Will you just SHUT UP!" He glared.

Misty's mouth hung open. She glared back, straightening up. "Okay, fine! Go then! Like I'll care! Good riddance!" The girl turned on heel, nose in the air. Ash snorted.

"I should go, just to get on her nerves..."

May tapped the letter and Ash passed it to her. Her eyes traveled over it quickly. Finally, she handed it to her younger brother, and turned back to her brown-eyed friend.

"She seems very business like. I don't think it would hurt if you went. After all," she gave him a teasing smile, "you could find the answer to that problem of yours. What do you think, Max?"

The younger boy pushed his glasses up his nose, thinking. "I agree. I think the only thing to worry about was that you couldn't bring any friends. From the way she words it, it doesn't look like you can bring your Pokemon, either." He fixed his be-speckled eyes on his friend. "The whole deal really depends on what you want to do, Ash." The boy said simply.

Brock took a look as well. "It's up to you. Personally, I'd do it to get away from Misty for a while. A vacation sounds like something you need, if you were listening to May and Max."

Ash folded up the invite and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'll go, then." He sat back down on the boulder behind him. "I wonder who else'll be there..."

Forgotten, the black Meowth smiled in satisfaction. Slinking off, it carried a scarp of paper in its mouth. Her master had not taught her how to write for nothing...

****************

Destiny Islands

-Centered on Sora-

Sora had been sleeping.

Being the savior of Kingdom Hearts had tired him out. Stretched out on the warm sands of his home, the Keyblade Master snoozed.

That is, until a frantic quack issued in his ear.

Sora yelped, bolting upright and summoning his blade. When he turned to cut down his enemy, he found it was only Donald, who looked, as usual, like he was mad at the world. The duck frowned at the Keyblade. Sora, grinning sheepishly, let it vanish from his hands.

"Lying down on the job, eh?" Donald squawked in his squeaky voice.

Sora frowned. "After all that I went through? I think I earned it."

Donald grumbled something before saying "A Shadow was spotted on Paopu Island." The duck grinned at Sora's shocked expression.

"Here? Now?" Sora got to his feet. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

The brunette ran off across the beach, bare footed, Keyblade in hand.

However, when he finally reached Paopu Island, the Shadow in question was no where to be seen. Sora fumed.

"Stupid duck. Just trying to run me down..." He stopped, holding in his words. There, on the Paopu tree, was a Shadow. He hadn't noticed it before because he had been looking on the ground. Now, as he watched it, he realized that this was no ordinary Heartless.

For one thing, it didn't have those annoying antenna. For another, this one had a mouth and cat like ears. In fact, Sora thought this thing was a cat. It looked exactly like one. He approached slowly, though. There was still that tiny chance that it wasn't what it seemed.

The 'cat' let him get closer. He was nose to nose with it before it moved. The black furred cat opened its mouth and dropped a letter at Sora's feet.

Sora stared at it, puzzled. Who was sending him a letter? Via cat, anyway?

Taking it from the sand, Sora tore it open, reading it over. 'An invitation for a yearlong vacation? Who in the-' He shook his head. "Weird."

He turned to look back at the Heartless/cat, who cocked its head, flicking its tail. Sora remembered Donald. "Well, I could use a little down time..." He turned over the envelope, using the Blade to create a little 'Yes' note on the back. He then handed it to the Heartless. "Hurry back." he whispered.

The cat took the letter, nodded, and disappeared into a pool of pitch black.

****************

In the Village Hidden by Tree's Forest

-Centered on Naruto-

"You lazy idiot; wake up!"

Naruto growled, opening one large, yellow eye. "Fuck off, Sasuke. No one asked you." He rolled over onto his side, snuggling further into his sleeping bag.

Black-haired Sasuke stood over him, frowning. He pulled the top half of the bag off, pushing Naruto out of it. "I said up, dope."

Naruto glared. "Fine, fine, now will you get out?"

"Fat chance. You'll just go right back to sleep."

Naruto sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're going to stay while I get dressed? Are you that desperate for some ass?" The younger boy grinned, watching Sasuke's face contort.

"On second thought..."

Naruto watched as the older boy ran from the room, shutting the door. The blonde boy snorted. "What a fruit..."

As he dressed, he didn't notice a slinky looking black cat sitting on his dresser. When he did, he jumped and threw several shirokins at it. The cat jumped off, hissing around a small piece of paper in its jaws.

Naruto eyed the letter. "Oh, it's for me. Sorry, cat." The cat growled.

Taking the note, the ninja sat on the floor, reading silently. He grinned. "YES! A VACATION!" He jumped up, throwing the letter into the air. He then ran to his dresser and pulled out an inkpad and a pen.

Scrawling out the kanji for 'I accept', he gave the cat the letter. "See you later!" The cat growled again and leapt out the nearby window.

****************

In Dr. Tomoki's Lab

-Centered on Kei-

Kei peered into a glass tube, head resting on his fists. Even his blue, feather shaped hair seemed bored. With his sister on tour with Monkey Pink and his aunt at Spike's house to work with the Professor, the day was going by slowly.

Kei's source of entertainment had been sneaking into the different rooms in Dr. Tomoki's lab. Normally, the baseball player was highly restricted from it, and his slightly older twin would tattle even if he thought about running in. Dr. Tomoki was out and about doing errands, since no one but him and Kei were around. That gave Kei plenty of time to sneak around his lab for something to amuse him. So far, nothing caught the boy's interest.

Kei sighed. "I wish Jimmy and Spike were here. Then I'd really have something to do." Thinking of the two slightly older boys made Kei sink his head into his arms. He wished he had a brother or a cousin, but, so far, he didn't.

He heard a sudden clink and his head shot up. He whirled around, grabbing his Stun club. All that remained of the sound was a small, silver bolt spinning on the floor.

Someone, or something, was in the lab.

Kei crept foreword, hearing a crinkling of paper. He turned a corner, club raised to strike. He stopped. His eyes went wide and sparkly. "Kitty!"

The boy picked up the skinny black cat and cradled it. Normally, since the Monkey Television thing, he wasn't so lovey towards animals. But Kei was so lonely, he couldn't care less that the cat wasn't human.

The kitten purred and pawed gently at his hair. In its mouth was a small envelope addressed to Kei. Kei noticed this at once. "What have you got, kitty?" The blue haired boy giggled and pulled the paper from the kitten's mouth. He turned it over, slitting it open with his thumb. He shook it out and read it. His face lit up.

"Look, kitty; someone wants me to come to their house!" He grinned. Kei felt as though this was his lucky break. No longer would he be breaking the rules to entertain himself. The blue-haired boy danced around with the cat. "Yay!" Kei then grabbed a pen and scribbled 'I'll come!' on the back of the letter. He then got sad.

Slowly, he placed the kitten down on the floor, letting it once again take the letter in its mouth. "Guess this is good-bye..." He gave it a final pat and the cat trotted away, leaving a lonely, depressed Kei behind.

****************

In the Great Hall-Hogwarts

-Centered on Harry-

"Ron, I'm telling you, the new teacher IS NOT a Death Eater!"

"How do you know, Hermione? I mean, it's not like he acts convincing for a non-follower, you know?"

Harry Potter groaned. Listening to the boy friend and girl friend argue all the time wasn't really something he looked foreword to each day. Just his luck that they picked the new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Harry was doing some investigating on that precise thing for Headmaster McGonagal. He wasn't supposed to say anything, naturally.

The seventeen-year-old sipped quietly on his tea. It seemed like just yesterday that Professor Dumbledore was killed. The other thing getting to him lately was the constant pestering. Everyone seemed to think he wasn't okay, which he wasn't, in truth. Day in and Day out, that was all anyone ever asked. It was like they thought he was going to pass away in seconds.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair. No news from Hedwing, either.

With a loud thump, though, something landed in front of him.

Hermione squealed, and Ron cursed.

Harry stared at what looked like a large, winged house cat with black fur. It licked the last few drops from his goblet and held out a paw. Harry hesitantly took a crisp sheet of parchment from the cat's leg.

He opened it, reading feverishly. He then re-folded it and politely asked Ron for a quill. The redhead obliged, eyebrows knitted together out of curiosity. Harry said nothing, but scrawled 'Looking foreword to it,' on the back. He tied it back onto the cat's ankle and watched as the strange creature flew off.

Hermione broke the silence. "What was that about?"

Harry sighed. "An invitation to a yearlong vacation."

"And you accepted? Harry, you don't know who that's from! They could-"

"I don't care. I need a break. Excuse me." The boy got to his feet and strode off to pack his things. Some time to straighten things out in his life was needed, and he needed this opportunity. Badly.

****************

At CatScratch Estates

"Mistress Wonnykins, your replies have arrived." A black and white mixed boy with brown cat ears and a tail walked in carrying an assortment of envelopes. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his face was flushed.

His large, gray eyes rested on a figure at the desk in front of him. It was cloaked in a black trench coat and a parachute hat of the same color. A pair of ears stuck out from underneath the hat and wisps of red hair. A fanged smile crossed the mysterious Mistress's lips. She chuckled.

"Thank you, Bikky. You may go, now."

The servant nodded, setting the letters on her desk. There were ten in all. She read the replies, writing down the reply and whom it was from. Her list turned out to look like this:

Ash: Yes

Gary: Hell Yeah!

Sora: Yes

Riku: Why Not

Naruto: I'll be there!

Sasuke: Sure, whatever

Kei: I'll come!

Dr. Tomoki: I would be honored

Harry: Looking foreword to it.

Draco: Thanks! I'll go.

The girl smiled. "Good, good." She laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Things are finally coming together..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Wonny: **Phew! First chapter, up and running! -sighs- now for another several hundred...


	2. Hello, Hello, HELLO!

**Chapter 2: Hello, hello, HELLO! I am Your Belove-ed Wonnykins!**

A week of patient less waiting went by. All the guests were packed and ready. None of them were sure how they were even going to get to this strange place. All they knew was that there was a year of rest and relaxation ahead of them. Little did they know how bizarre that year would be...

****************

In the World of Pokemon; Pallet Town

-Centered on Ash-

A loud whirring noise was drawing near. Everyone had thought that the sound was a helicopter, at first. But the noise steadily got louder and louder. Finally, Misty poked her head out the door.

A scream ripped through the air.

Tearing down the stairs, Ash skidded to a halt on the steps of his home. What he saw made his jaw drop.

A large, no, monstrous, coach bus was headed down the road. Despite its abnormal size, it could have been normal. As it came closer, though, details began to appear. The headlights, for example, had thin slits of purple on the yellow, making it look eerily like eyes. Two large pointed pieces stood on the top. To Ash, they looked like ears. In fact, the whole thing gave everyone the impression that a very large black cat was charging down the dirt road. Ash had a feeling this was his ride.

The strange vehicle pulled to a stop right in front of the tiny house. A set of double doors opened and a boy about his size jumped down. The boy had long, blonde hair done in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His skin was a creamy brown color, which probably meant he was mixed. A cap with the word 'fake' in capital letters perched jauntily on a pair of brown cat ears. A tail of the same color jerked this way and that behind him. The boy smirked.

"I was sent to pick up an Ash. Which one of you is he?" No one answered, probably out of shock. The boy sighed. "Well, tell the little snot to hurry up; Mistress W. wants me to drop him and the other guests off before it gets dark." Ash shook off his surprise and darted back inside. The boy snorted. "She sure did invite some noobs, this time..." he muttered to himself.

The new boy saw Ash reemerge from the doorway and started towards him. "I'll help."

Slinging a suitcase over his shoulder, the boy flashed a toothy grin. "By the way, I'm Bikky. Just in case you were wondering." The two of them headed towards the warped bus. Bikky caught the stare Ash was giving it. "Mistress W. calls it the Prowler. Funny looking thing, huh? You must've noticed she has a fetish for cats. Black cats, really, but she's got thousands of different kinds." Bikky shifted a little and fished a set of tiny keys from his pocket. Sticking one in the cat's side, he twisted it and pulled a hatch open, revealing a large space underneath.

Ash could tell that some of the other guests were on the bus already. Bikky pushed the suitcase he'd carried beside several others and nodded toward Ash, who shoved the other two in. Slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, Ash watched as Bikky slammed the compartment shut. "If you're going to say good-bye, hurry up." The black boy leaned against the bus and huffed.

Ash turned and darted back to his mother and his friends, hugging them all and telling them he would miss them. Giving a last wave, the dark-haired boy turned back to the bus and met Bikky at the double doors.

The blonde nodded up the steps. "Watch yourself; they're higher then they look. Wouldn't want you to break your neck." He chuckled and swung himself up, looking back down at Ash. "Well, what're you waiting for? Come on!" Ash shook himself and bounded up the steps. The boy named Bikky strapped himself into a seat and gestured toward a curtain shielding off the back. "Grab a seat and settle in. It'll take a while for me to get this thing to 13 Bombay Drive." Ash murmured a thank-you and swept past the curtain.

****************

On the Prowler

"Ew, what the heck are you doing here, Ashy-boy?"

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Gary?"

An auburn-haired boy sitting towards the back smirked, crossing his arms. "The one and the same. You got invited, too?"

"Well, duh! We all wouldn't be here if we hadn't."

Gary scowled at the person who had spoken. A blonde boy wearing a headband with what looked like a leaf on it glared back at him. The black-haired boy behind him shoved him. "Quit picking fights, you dope."

The blonde boy growled. "Don't tell me what to do, Sasuke. If I had known you were going, I would've stayed."

The teenager, Sasuke, sighed wearily. "But you didn't, so drop it."

"Thank-you." Gary huffed and settled back. He focused his emerald eyes on Ash again. "At least it's you and not that time bomb on legs."

Ash frowned. "If you mean Misty, then say her name."

"I'll call her what I want, Ashy-boy."

"Who gave you that right?"

"I'll tell you who; me! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah! Why do you have all the privilege?"

"Because I'm bigger, I'm older, and I can sit on you. Any questions?"

Ash opened his mouth to say something nasty, but a groan interrupted him. A brunette boy yawned, opening one bright blue eye and glaring.

"Shut-up. You both sound like two-year olds." the boy muttered sleepily.

Gary growled. "Says who?"

The boy glared again. "Well, lets think. Just about everyone around you, including me, who you just woke up." The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes. "I went on this trip to get some rest, and I'll be a Heartless if I have to put up with a bunch of second-rate idiots to do it."

The silver haired boy beside him stirred, peeking his green eyes out from beneath their lids. "Sora, do me a favor and please zip it."

Sora, the brunette, frowned, shoving the other lightly. The other boy laughed.

"All of you shut the bloody hell up!" Heads shot back to a silvery-blonde haired boy. He looked like he could spit poison. "If you all shut your traps, there'd be none of this arguing, you know." He purred. His gray eyes flashed. "So, enough talking. The sooner we get there, the less we have to put up with each other. Fight all you want when we arrive; there's no point in trying it here."

The other nine boys nodded; the blonde had a point. Ash walked past Gary and sat next to a boy with blue hair. The boy smiled at him before going back to his GameBoy. Ash watched him play for a while before he started digging in his own bag and bringing out a CD player. He turned the volume down so that it wouldn't bother anyone and let the track play. Before he knew it, he and everyone else were fast asleep.

****************

In the Coach Bus

A loud burst of static jolted everyone from their sleep. Sora groaned, opening his eyes. Beside him, Riku, for that was who it was, stirred, too. The boys all stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Everyone fell silent as a voice came over a hidden intercom.

"Up and attem, guys!" The voice was Bikky's. "I'm touching down at the spot right now. Get your stuff together; Mistress W. doesn't like to wait."

A click signified that the intercom had turned off. With a collective groan, the boys started placing pillows and sources of entertainment back into the bags of which they came. Kei, the boy next to Ash, stuffed his GameBoy back into his pack and stood up to stretch. Ash groaned, also standing. He drew himself up, letting his back crack. Kei giggled.

Behind them, the blonde boy who had advised they all shut up was twirling a slim wand between his fingers. Another boy, (Harry), was glaring at him, gripping his own wand. Draco, the blonde, turned his silver eyes towards the Gryffindor and growled. Harry looked away, scowling. Naruto, the other blonde, yawned and watched Draco turn the wand in his fingers.

It was, surprisingly, Sasuke, who spoke.

"Well, who's walking out first?"

A collective silence followed. A little crack issued, and a few heads turned to Ash, who was still stretching. The black-haired boy grinned sheepishly and leaned on a seat.

Riku got to his feet, peering out a window.

"It's dark out, no wonder we're so tired." he observed. He frowned as a yawn found its way out of his chest. "I'll go; I just want a bed to sleep in." His words were followed by grim nods. Riku headed to the front, followed by, in this order, Sora, Kei, Dr. Tomoki, Gary, Draco, Ash, Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke. They helped each other down the steep bus steps and out into the surprisingly hot and humid air.

Bikky, the mixed bus driver, was talking to a person dressed in a long, black trench coat and hat. They spoke in low whispers, so the others couldn't here what was being said. When the ten of them stepped off the Prowler, though, both Bikky and the stranger ended the conversation and wandered over.

Bikky cleared his throat. "It is my duty to welcome you all to your home for the next year. Welcome to CatScratch Estates." At once, everyone noticed the building behind the two. A gasp came from several of them.

What they were looking at was what had to be a castle of some sort, with spindly, well-polished towers and large, gapping windows. A large courtyard spread out in front of the magnificent fortress to end at a high wall. Directly behind Bikky and the new person was an enormous gate. It wasn't the size of the gate that impressed the boys, though. It was what was craved into it. Cats of every shape and size curled around the iron bars, and balls of thick metal yarn ran hither and tither around the border. Indeed, the Mistress had not been pulling legs when she wrote that her home would be spacious.

Kei swallowed. It looked creepy in the half moon light. From the shivers of the others down the line, he could tell he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Bikky cleared his throat again. "As well as your current home, I introduce you to your hostess; the gracious, lovely Mistress Wonnykins." He swept into a bow before the trench-coated person who, surprisingly, let out a very girlish giggle. The person removed her hat and coat. Everyone stared.

She was a girl of about fifteen years of age, with thick, silky, long red hair. A red ribbon was tied around her head. A pair of black cat ears poked out from the mass of red. She was clothed in what appeared to be a very detailed Japanese schoolgirl's outfit. The apron part was red, as well as the thin ribbons around the arms of the dress and the tie around her neck. The blouse underneath was white. She had on lace up thigh high socks, (red), and black boots. A black cat tail lashed to and fro behind her.

Wonnykins grinned, a fang protruding over her lip. She curtsied, never taking her blue eyes off her guests.

"I am pleased to finally meet you all. Welcome to my home. I do hope you find your rooms comfortable." She straightened up, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's rather hot out here; allow me to lead you inside."

The ten guests eyed each other before nodding and murmuring their yeses. Picking up their bags they started toward Wonnykins, who smiled and turned. The ten guests followed their mysterious hostess past the gates, creaking open, and into their new home. Behind them, the gates slammed shut, and each boy felt oddly alone.

**To Be Continued...**

Wonny: There. -dies- Took me forever, you wouldn't believe...

Satoshi: Oh, we believe. She was busy working on the thousand of other stories she has on her laptop. -smacks- Stupid Wonnykins! You're supposed to be posting this!

Shigeru: Yeah! -bops-

Wonny: Nyaaaaa...


	3. Let The Love Begin!

**Chapter Three: Let the Love Begin!**

Centered on Sora

The brunette yawned, pulling on a tee shirt. It was an hour after arriving and he was dead tired.

After showing her ten guests around, Wonnykins had given them all a grand tour, which included where her own room was, if they ever needed her. She ended the little show by leading the exhausted males to their rooms. Sora was surprised to find out that he would be sharing a room. In fact, all of them were sharing a room. Two boys in each. Wonnykins had explained that while her home was large, some of the rooms were reserved for her staff, her cats, and for several other guests, who she said would pop in and out, occasionally.

"I really am sorry, but think about it this way: You'll all have time to get to know each other, nya." Wonny had said.

Sora, right now, had no intention of getting to know his room mate, and, because of who it was, he didn't think he ever would.

He scoffed at the black-haired boy on the bed by the door. Ash recoiled.

"What's wrong with you?" the brown-eyed boy asked.

Sora said nothing. Of course; he had to room with one of those two idiots who had been fighting earlier. Just his luck he had to be put with this one, who seemed to be the goody out of the two.

Ash watched him flop into the other bed. 'Peachy. What a lovely vacation this is going to be...' he thought, wearily. He took off his shoes and his hat and crawled under the covers. "Night, then."

Sora didn't answer. Ash frowned. The black-haired boy sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got up, starting towards the other's bed.

Sora's eyes shot open when he felt the covers being whisked off of him. He met the gaze of the younger boy, who was looking pretty...

...Hot?

Sora shook this thought out of his head and glared back. "What?" He spat.

"Look, I don't know what I might have done to you, but you're acting like I'm some kind of enemy." Ash replied. He shifted to his other foot, crossing his arms. "You be nice to me, I'll be nice to you. Clear?"

Sora blinked. Did this brat just threaten him? "I know you didn't just threaten me. You couldn't have. Because nobody threatens me." He sat up, holding the glare steady.

Ash growled. "Then I guess I'm Nobody, huh?"

Sora had just about all he could take of this boy. He reached out, grabbing the front of Ash's shirt and trying to shove him backwards. Ash yelped, grabbing the older boy's wrists and pulling Sora back with him.

There was a loud thud. Both blinked at each other, faces growing hot.

Sora had been pulled on top of Ash, who was on his back. Sora's legs were also straddling Ash's waist. Both still had their hands on each other. It didn't help that their faces were to close for comfort.

Sora swallowed, scrambling off his roommate. "Uh, um..." His face turned an even brighter shade of red.

Ash was no different. His face matched Sora's. He wasn't stuttering, though.

For a while, they both just sat there, eyeing each other. Then, as if something finally clicked into place, both boys got to their feet and into their beds. They slept with their backs to each other the whole night.

****************

Centered on everyone

The next morning, all ten of the guests awoke to a most pleasant smell.

It could only be characterized as breakfast.

Ten pairs of feet dashed down the main staircase and into the foyer. It was then they stopped.

"Err, does anyone remember where the dinning room was?" Naruto asked. The others mumbled inaudible replies.

Dr. Tomoki, who had been very quiet until this point, closed his eyes and placed a hand to his chin. "If I'm right, then it should be all the way on the right..."

Kei snorted at the pun. "Let's go," he whined, tugging on the older man's arm, "I'm starving!" His words were immediately followed by a loud roar, courtesy of his empty stomach.

He didn't need to tell everyone again; all of them were running ahead.

When they reached the last set of double doors on the right, Naruto, Ash, and Sora pummeled into the unfortunate entrance. Their actions cost them; all three of them fell flat on their faces, piled on one another.

Naruto tried to kick Ash's arm. "Grrrr...get off' a me, you brat!"

Ash grabbed a fistful of what he thought was Naruto's hair, when in fact it was Sora's. "I'm a brat! I'm not the one who was trying to trip the rest of us earlier just to get down the stairs!" He punched Naruto in the face.

Sora was being squashed under both of them and was getting thoroughly annoyed. He whacked both of the other two on the head, struggling underneath of their combined weight. "Both of you get off! And lay off the sweets!"

Sora's last comment made Ash and Naruto snap, and both of them flailed at the Keyblade master. Sora got cracked in the side of his face and he joined in the fight, too.

Draco was trying desperately to get around the boys, all intentions of letting them fight. He finally realized there was no way around them and his temper flared. "GOD DAMN YOU THREE! STUPIFY, STUPIFY, STUPIFY!" He flicked his wand three times, one time for each boy. The three fell limp, twitching. Draco stood over them, snarling. "Your pitiful fighting is only making it take longer to eat, fools." His eyes narrowed. "See to it you don't get in my way. Ever." The blonde stepped over them and to the table, seating himself with a 'hmph'.

The other six guests sweat-dropped. Harry stepped forward, muttering something under his breath. After he did so, Sora, Ash, and Naruto got to their feet.

Ash rubbed his shoulder, a large bruise forming over the spot. Naruto was tying the ninja headband back into place. Sora was busy wiping off blood from a bite he had sustained from Ash. It was then Sora remembered his close encounter with the black-haired boy last night. Blushing a little, he grabbed the nearest piece of cloth and held it to his wound.

Ash blinked. "Um, that's my vest."

Sora eyed what he was holding. His bright, blue eyes traveled up the blue material until he saw Ash's waist. Blushing a little more, he let go.

"Sorry..." He muttered sheepishly.

Ash shrugged. He knelt down and took off his vest, wrapping the cloth around the bite. Sora blinked, this time. Ash felt the other boy's eyes upon him and a tiny bit of pink ran over his cheeks. "I'm sorry I bit you. I thought you were him." He explained, jerking a finger over his shoulder at Naruto.

Sora nodded. "Ah..." He turned his gaze to his wound, which Ash was slowly bandaging. Ash wound the vest a little tighter then he intended and Sora hissed.

Ash let out a 'yipe!' as Sora grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sora glared into the other boy's eyes. When their gazes met, a light connection was made. Sora's gaze softened. For a moment, neither boy moved. A light blush stained their cheeks. Ash broke the stare and tied the ends of the cloth together.

"There, finished." he muttered.

Naruto stared blankly at both of them. He started to snicker. Gary joined in.

"What?" Ash and Sora cried together, causing them to glance at each other and blush even more.

"Both of you lovers quit flirting. No one can eat with you two being lovey." Riku sneered.

Ash's lip twitched. Sora began spluttering like a car with no gas. "I-I...that's not-...we're not...STOP LAUGHING!"

Sora glared after he spoke, trying to look threatening. It was comical, since his face was beet red. Ash growled at Gary, who sneered back at him.

"I knew you were weird, Ashy-boy, but queer? I'd have never guessed with the little WaterFlower around..." Gary smirked at the effect his words had. Ash's face went from white to red to green to pale blue. He bared his teeth, steam coming from his ears.

"Why you snot-nosed-"

"Breakfast, boys! Come get it, nya!"

Heads swept towards the door leading to the kitchen. Wonnykins stood there with a tray of food. Behind her, several other girls in pajamas were carrying similar trays. The argument floated away. After all, with ten stomachs growling, it was a wonder the argument started in the first place.

****************

In the Dining Room

Wonnykins left shortly after bringing out breakfast, so no one got to ask who all her giggling friends were. Besides, there was food on the table, and that was the number one importance.

It was almost creepy with the silence hanging over the table like a storm cloud. No one said a word. No one even looked at each other. Only the clink of silverware and glasses were heard.

Finally, when the food was finished pulling a Houdini, there was a sound.

A content sigh came from the ten guests. Most of them leaned back in their chairs, stretching, placing arms behind their heads, and rubbing full stomachs. All differences were forgotten. All insults were blown from their minds. It was a rare moment of peaceful bliss. One of the only the guests would experience for a long time.

Just like the seeds on a full grown dandelion, though, the moment was blown away. Someone had to stand up eventually. That someone was Harry. With the sudden movement, the tranquility was gone. Draco already started scheming about how to embarrass the Gryffindor when the chair started to scrape.

Harry took his dishes and wandered past everyone. Eyes darted to him for split-seconds. As he brushed past Draco's spot, the blonde casually flicked his wand towards the boy's back.

Like a snap of the fingers, Harry went sprawling. Dishes flew to the ceiling and came back down with a crash. Dr. Tomoki choked on his mouthful of water and shot out of his chair as Harry's glass made an A-bomb effort path towards his head. Kei, next to him, got hit with the silverware, and yelped. Gary and Riku were rolling with laughter, pounding their fists on the table. Naruto snickered. Even silent Sasuke gave a little chuckle.

Ash and Sora got up at the same time to check on the other three. Sora came up to the dazed Harry and Ash checked on Kei and Dr. T.

Kei rubbed a sore spot on the top of his head. He sniffed. Dr. Tomoki, after reassuring Ash he was okay, got to his feet to check on Kei.

"Are you alright, Kei?" The scientist asked. Kei nodded, still rubbing his head.

"Owwie..." the blue-haired boy muttered. Ash and Dr. Tomoki chuckled.

Harry shook his head, snarling. Sora held out a hand to help him up. "You okay?"

Harry eyed the hand before taking it. "Fine, thanks." He glared over his shoulder at Draco, who sneered and flicked his wand again. His own dishes disappeared. Sora eyed the blonde with distaste.

"Nice guy." He said, frowning.

Harry brushed off his robes. "His father has connections with Evil himself; don't be surprised." Sora giggled.

Ash heard the giggle and looked over his shoulder. He caught the look Sora was giving Harry. 'Why do I feel jealous?' The brown-eyed boy mused.

Sora turned to find his room-mate watching him. Before he could tell his brain 'no', a light blush crawled onto the bridge of his nose. He gave Ash a little 'Hiya' smile and went to clean up his own place setting. Gary noticed. He frowned.

'What the hell was THAT all about?' He thought, picking up his plate and glass. He strode past Ash, who was pulling himself to his feet. Without thinking, Gary stepped deliberately on Ash's fingers.

The older boy smirked as Ash howled in pain. 'That should put you in your place...'

Ash stuck his fingers in his mouth, mewling in pain. "You're such a jerk!" He yelled at Gary's retreating back. He went back to suckling his fingers, hoping they would stop hurting. He finally pulled himself up, walking around the side of the table. He nearly ran into Sora.

"Hey, what happened?" Sora eyed Ash's fingers worriedly.

"Gary stepped on them..." Ash muttered an inaudible swear which caused Sora to chuckle.

"He doesn't like you very much, does he?" The brunette eyed Gary coming back through the kitchen doors. "He's always got something to toss at you..."

Ash shrugged. "That's Gary for you."

The other guests cleaned up the table. Once they were finished, Riku suggested they all find their hostess.

They were just leaving the dining room when something caught Sora's eye. He gaped, a smile finding it's rightful place on his lips. He tugged on Riku's arm.

"Sora, not now..."

"Look!" Heads followed Sora's finger.

A large wall of windows was at the end of the hallway. In the middle was a set of glass double doors. Beyond that was the most welcoming sight.

An in-ground pool with a waterfall sat just outside the doors. A thin row of palm trees was just beyond that and, farther still, a beach with white sand and blue water sent waves of temptation their way. As if that weren't enough, their hostess and her friends were partying, wearing nothing but swim suits.

"It's just like home, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, "Come on, let's go!"

Ash grinned. "You grew up by the sea too?"

"I grew up on an island, but yes." Sora replied, too immersed by the outside to explain.

Kei was clapping his hands. "I wanna go swimming!" He whirled around, charging up the stairs. "Last one up goes skinny dipping!" He called over his shoulder.

At this, Sora, Ash, Gary, Riku, and Harry charged up the stairs after him. The other four guests sweat-dropped, sighing.

Dr. Tomoki decided to wait outside and lay down on a pool chair, and he looked back. "Coming?" He asked.

Sasuke walked out before he had all the words out, heading to the dense forest to the left of the backyard. Naruto nodded, also slipping out underneath the older man's arm and sitting next to several of the girls, who giggled and moved closer. Draco shook his head.

"Sun-light and I don't mix." He said, turning on heel and wandering to the library. Dr. Tomoki shrugged and walked out, laying himself out on a pool chair nearby.

A loud rumble filled the air and several blurs screeched outside. Kei danced in front of them. "I win!" He giggled. Gary scrambled out last.

"No fair! Ashy-boy tripped me!" He whined. Ash laughed.

Gary frowned and stepped toward his rival. He looked to Wonnykins, who was sitting on a ledge of the waterfall. "How cold is it?"

She shook her head to dislodge a sheet of water from it. "About 60-65 ish..." She thought aloud. Gary thanked her.

Ash, who had been preoccupied with her question, screamed as Gary threw him into the pool, still wearing his black tee-shirt. He came up spitting water, shivering. "Gary, you jerk! I'll KILL you for that!" He yelled. Gary just sneered.

Sora saw the commotion as he was taking off his own shirt. What he did not see was Riku coming up behind him. When he did notice the silver-haired boy, it was too late. Riku swung the younger boy over his shoulder.

"Riku! Put me down! Put me down!" Sora beat Riku's back with his fists, kicking his feet uselessly. "Ri-kuuuuuuuu! Put me doooownnn! Put me d-YAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Riku flipped Sora over into the pool on top of Ash, who, unfortunately, was pushed under water again. When the two came back up, Gary and Riku were laughing, slapping each other high-fives. Sora swam to the side of the pool, clawing at the side to pull himself out like a cat in a bathtub.

Riku held out a hand. "Hey, it was a joke; no hard feelings, right?"

Gary did the same to Ash, who was pulling himself out. "Yeah, no hard feelings, right Ashy-boy?"

The two other boys looked at each other, seeing their chance to pull the older boys in. Gary and Riku glanced at each other before grabbing the back of Sora and Ash's heads.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off!" Ash grabbed at Gary's hands, trying to pull him from his hair.

Riku tsked. "Now, after that fight you two had earlier, I think you both are feeling kind of hurt." He smirked. "But there's always a way to say you're sorry."

Gary nodded. "Precisely, and the best way is..." Riku and Gary had devilish grins on their faces.

The two older boy pressed Sora and Ash's faces together. "Kiss and make up!"

Indeed, both boy's lips met. Both of them were stunned. Sora thought for a way to turn this situation in their favor.

All of a sudden, he winked at Ash. The black-haired boy felt Sora's arms go around his waist and to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Ash nearly fainted. He shot Sora a look that said 'What in the Hell are you doing!'. Sora winked again, and Ash knew what he was doing.

Ash closed his eyes, letting his arms wind around Sora's neck and waist. He moaned into the kiss, and Sora grinned.

Riku and Gary had let go by this point, mouths wide in shock. Riku finally sputtered out "What in the Hell-?"

Sora pinched Ash's side a little and both pulled away, grinning mischievously.

"Well, I think they fell for it." Sora pretended to whisper.

Ash nodded. "Maybe; they looked like they were enjoying it a little more then that, don't you think, my Sora?" He almost died laughing at the expression on Gary's face.

Sora pulled himself out, sitting besides Riku, who looked anything but happy. "Naww, is Riku jealous? Does he need a little kiss, too?" He said in mock concern. He leaned onto the older boy, tracing a finger along his chest. Ash crawled into Gary's lap, pressing his hands against the green-eyed boy's chest.

"It wouldn't be cheating on you if I kissed him once, would it, koi?" Ash asked Sora in a whiny voice, nuzzling Gary's chest.

"Of course not; I think they deserve it."

Snapping out of their trances, Riku and Gary stood up, looking shaken. Ash and Sora clutched their sides, laughing senselessly.

"My Sora! Ha ha ha ha! I wouldn't be cheating koi! Ha ha ha ha HA!" Sora nearly fell back into the pool.

Ash was just the same. "Riku needs a kiss, too! He's jealous! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He slapped Sora a high-five.

The two of them sat with their feet dangling into the pool, laughter dieing down. They wiped tears from their eyes.

Ash smiled, drawing one of his knees up to his chest. "That should tell those two to back off. I thought I'd never get Gary off my back. Thanks...eh..." He furrowed his brow. Sora laughed again.

"Sora. My name's Sora. I'm pretty sure you're name is Ashy-boy, right?" The brunette teased.

"Duh."

They smiled at each other, shaking hands.

Ash leaned back on his hands. "So, Sora, where'd you come from?"

Sora folded his legs and put one of his elbows on them. "Destiny Islands." Ash gave him a confused look. "What? You've never heard of Destiny Islands? Well, it is kind of deserted, but still." He trailed off, thinking back. He shook himself and looked back at the other boy. "What about you?"

"Eh? What _about_ me?"

Sora rested his chin on his fist. "Where are _you_ from?"

Ash smiled. "That's easy. Pallet Town!" He smiled, thinking Sora would know about it.

Sora cocked his head. "And that is where, exactly?" Ash face falted.

"You know, in the Indigo Region?" Sora blinked. "Err, right next to the Jhoto Region?" Sora blinked again. "-Sigh- Well, it's there."

"If you both don't know where the other is from, do you want me to help, nya?"

Both boys looked behind them. Wonnykins was standing above them, looking very interested in the conversation. Sora and Ash nodded, and she sat down behind them.

"Each pair of you comes from a different world. You would have never met had you decided not to come here. It is totally and utterly impossible." She explained, an ear twitching.

Sora frowned. "Then, how did we all get here?"

Wonnykins grinned, pointing a finger at him. "Good question. What I have done is create a world between all of these different ones. It is one that allows those of all different worlds to enter. Next, I had to find a way to transport people here, so I designed special vehicles meant to withstand the twisting, crushing space between the worlds."

"Like a Gummi Ship..." Sora muttered to himself.

Wonny nodded. "Precisely, nya. Once I took care of that, and I'm not going into it because you would both fall asleep, it was just the simple matter of sending out invites to anyone I chose to take into my world."

"Sounds difficult." Ash murmured.

"It was." Wonny said softly. "I didn't have any help." She got to her feet and wandered off to one of her friends; a girl with dark, wavy hair with wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to do all that." Ash stated.

Sora shrugged. "You could, if you had help."

Ash shook his head. "I don't think you get it, Sora. You see," he grinned, "Morons can't do a genius's work." Sora snorted.

"Well, that explains it, then."

Sora's gaze drifted to the beach. Ash watched the longing look on his face.

"Let's go." the brown-eyed boy said, getting to his feet.

Sora turned, startled. "What?"

Ash nodded towards the welcoming sand. "I said, let's go. Gary and Riku will come back out, and if they can't see us, they can't bother us, right?"

Sora nodded. "Sure, let's go with that." Ash held out a hand to help his new friend up. Sora took it, blushing a bit.

"Grab your stuff; I'll be right back." Ash promised, walking towards his own things. Sora shrugged, doing as he was told.

When Ash returned, he had two funny looking devices in his hand, as well as a towel and a new tee shirt. "Ready?"

Sora started to run. "Race you!"

Sora ended up winning, with Ash tripping on a rock. The brunette laughed and took off the soaked, useless shirt he was wearing. Ash did the same, then mentioned for Sora to come over.

Ash held out the orange devices. "They're breathers; we can stay under as long as we want with these on. We can talk, too." he explained. Sora eyed them, impressed.

"Cool."

Both took one and splashed out into the waves. Sora felt a feeling of peace. It felt like home. He waded out into the water to his chest, turning and seeing Ash was gone.

"Ash?" Sora called, "Ash, where'd you go?" He scratched his head, not noticing the shadow swim up behind him...

"YAHHH!" Sora screamed, feeling someone grab him around his waist.

"You're it." He heard Ash whisper in his ear. Sora whirled around, splashing water at the laughing Ash. "You should've seen your face!" the black-haired boy giggled.

Sora splashed him again. "I'll get you back, just you wait." He grinned and disappeared under the water. Ash stopped laughing, looking at the surrounding water.

"S-Sora?" It had been nearly three minutes now, shouldn't Sora be out of breath? Ash started walking around, searching for Sora's shadow. "Sora?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. "Ah ha!" He turned, walking towards it.

He felt his blood freeze.

The shadow was circling him. A tiny triangle poked out of the water. That meant only one thing...

Ash swallowed. "Help." he whispered. The shark kept right on circling. Not wanting to give the big fish a reason to eat him, Ash backed away slowly. He felt remorse; perhaps the shark had gotten Sora?

He was just about to reach a large rock when the shark stopped, twisting itself to face the petrified trainer. Then, without warning, it charged.

Ash screamed. He shut his eyes, waiting for the end. It didn't come. He felt the 'shark' bump into his legs, but not sharp teeth ripping them off. Ash peered out from underneath his eyelids. A pair of large, bright blue eyes blinked at him from underneath the water. A white smile joined it.

"SORA, YOU ASS-HOLE!" Ash brought his hand down on the eyes, only to have them and the rest of Sora slip easily out of reach. Sora came up from the water, taking out his breather and laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face! Straight out of Jaws!" Sora clutched himself, doubling up with loud bursts of laughter.

Ash didn't find it funny. "You scared me!"

"Duh, that was the point." Sora chuckled.

"I thought that thing- that you- I-I..."Ash put his hands up to his face. "Do that again and I'll kill you, Sora."

Sora giggled. "Oh, right, sure you will."

Ash brought his face out of his hands, looking extremely pissed. "I will, Sora; don't test me. I thought you drowned and that I was going to be chow. DO...NOT...DO...THAT...AGAIN!" Ash turned and started wading back to the beach. Sora stared after him.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna stay?" He tugged on Ash's arm.

Ash glared. "What? So that you can scare me again?" He turned back.

Sora groaned. "Come onnnnnn! Please stay? Who am I gonna swim with?" He tugged on Ash's arm again. "PLEASEEEE?" He gave Ash his best pouting face.

Ash looked at him. He softened. "Well, I don't know..."

Sora jumped onto Ash's back. "Well, I'm not getting down until you say you're gonna stay."

Ash stumbled, trying to regain his footing. "Wah! Sora, get off! I'm gonna faaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Both tumbled backwards into the sea.

Ash blinked. Clear, blue water surrounded him on all sides. Remembering the breather, he took it from around his neck and stuck it in his mouth, releasing a relieved sigh. "Sora..." He growled. He got a giggle in response.

Sora was right next to him, watching him. "Sorry, Ash." He looked down. "Hey, look!" Ash followed the boy's finger. A school of brightly colored fish swam by, tickling their feet. "We had fish like that in the Islands." Sora said, swimming down, "Except they were a little smaller."

Ash followed, eyes darting with the fish. Thousands of them criss-crossed over a plain of coral. Sora swam under an arch of the stuff, whirling around and beckoning to Ash to do it, too. The dark-haired boy did, giving Sora a little nudge in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sora whined.

"For being stupid." Ash explained, "Now come on; let's see what's in there." He kicked his feet, heading toward a dark, seaweed covered cave. Sora swam past him, peering inside.

"I don't see anything." The brunette stated. Ash came up beside him, looking in as well. Suddenly, thousands of eyes blinked in the confines. Sora and Ash yelped, getting out of the way. Sora let out a stream of bubbles in a gasp as millions of bright blue fish swam out, creating a column of shimmering blue. "Wow..."

Ash nodded, never taking his eyes off the sight. "Wow..." He repeated. The fish circled around them, imprisoning the two boys inside their group. Ash watched Sora's face and noticed something. "Hey, Sora."

"Hm?"

"The fish...they kind of remind me of your eyes." Ash turned his own brown eyes back upon the fish.

Sora blushed a little. "Um, thanks?"

Ash nodded absentmindedly. "Welcome."

They both fell silent as the fish continued their show. It was only when Ash felt Sora's arms around his neck did he make a sound.

"S-Sora?"

Sora didn't reply. He just put his head on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, Ash?" the other said after a while.

"Yes?"

Sora nuzzled into Ash's neck a little more. "Have you ever liked anybody?"

"As in...?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Ash thought about that. There was Misty, but he despised her too much. His mom, but that was family. He racked his brain. Something told him 'yes', but wouldn't say why. Ah, he'd nearly forgotten his problem.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't remember who it was, though..."

Sora stared off into the wall of fish. "What did it feel like?"

Ash closed his eyes. 'A lot like right now.' Came an innocent voice in the back of his head. 'Well, what do I feel?' He thought. He felt oddly warm, like nothing could ever make him cold again, for one thing.

"Like I would never be cold again..." He started, "and like...like I had this weird feeling in my stomach and...I feel, err, felt,...special. I don't know, um...like I was in heaven, I guess."

Sora absorbed all of this, taking note of Ash's little mistake. "Oh."

"Why do you want to know?" Ash shot back.

Sora wound his arms tighter around the other boy. "I don't know. I just feel...different. See, there's this girl," (He was talking about Kairi,), "and I just feel so weird around her. But..." He tapped his finger's lightly on Ash's chest, "I kinda...don't feel that way now. It was like as soon as I set foot in this place, she doesn't feel all that special to me anymore."

Ash sighed, sort of relieved, but also disappointed for some reason. "Oh, I see."

They fell silent again. Ash finally shook himself, causing Sora to let go. Ash almost whimpered. "Let's go up: I'm getting tired."

Both of them kicked up to the surface. When their faces broke the water, they saw how late it had gotten. Now the sun was in the middle of the sky. Ash could feel his stomach growling. He pulled out his breather, swimming to the shore. Sora smirked.

"Wanna race again?" The blue-eyed boy teased.

"You're on." Ash replied.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Both of them laughed as they tried to push each other out of the way. This time, Ash won. Sora pouted, shaking water from his hair as he walked toward his towel.

"You cheated." He whined.

Ash chuckled. "So did you." Sora nodded.

"True, true."

The two of them stretched out on their towels, sighing as the sun began to warm them.

Sora's stomach growled. He laughed. "Time for lunch."

He got up and pulled Ash to his feet. This time, neither bothered to take their hands back. They just stood there, hands in each other's. A blush formed on Ash's cheeks. He looked up, gazing into Sora's eyes.

"Why did you really want to know?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Because..." He clutched Ash's hands a tiny bit harder.

Ash waited for him to go on. When he didn't, Ash spoke instead. "You can tell me."

Sora hesitated, panicking. He didn't know what to say. Eventually, his body took over, and he closed his eyes, dropping his head down to kiss the other boy.

He drew back, almost automatically. "I-I didn't..." He swallowed.

But Ash was smiling. "I like you, too." He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Sora's lips.

"Woo-hoo! Get's um!" They both pulled apart abruptly. Blushing greatly, they looked towards the pool, where everyone was staring at them. Naruto grinned.

"Let's not have a fuck fest out here, alright? You've got beds."

Naruto started running soon after he said that, with Sora and Ash hot on his tail.

****************

Centered on Gary

Green eyes widened in shock. The boy Sora was kissing Ash! Gary had just been walking outside when he saw Ash and the other boy lock lips. He couldn't believe it. Earlier, when Riku and him had put the two boy's heads together, they knew it was a joke. But this time? It seemed Ash meant what he was doing.

Sora didn't seem to be pulling anyone's leg, either. Gary watched as they both stopped, blushing, and looked at the blonde boy named Naruto. He would've chuckled as the two boys flew off their handles and started running at the ninja full blast. He couldn't laugh, though. Not when one of the two boys was Ash.

What scared Gary was the fact that he wanted to grab Ash by the shoulders right now, shake him, and...

...kiss him.

He shook his head, turning to look at his buddy, Riku. From the look on the silver-haired boy's face, Gary could tell the other was having the same thoughts, only with Sora.

The two were interrupted by three blurs rushing in the doors. Naruto was in front, laughing and shooting dirty remarks over his shoulder. Sora and Ash were chasing after him, and both looked ready to kill. Ash seemed to be the faster one, but Sora was raising his Keyblade to swish through the air occasionally. Riku and Gary sighed. Naruto wasn't going to make it far with those two at his heels.

As much as Gary would've loved to see the two younger boys beat the crap out of the ninja, he stepped forward and caught Ash by his waist as he ran by. Riku snagged Sora's arm. They didn't seem to want to go without a fight, though. The older boys had to pin the others' arms behind their backs.

Ash struggled fruitlessly. "Lemme go! I'll kill that punk!"

Sora didn't seem to be a match for Riku's strength, either. "Get off! Let me go!"

The older boy's were now faced with a rather big problem: What to do with the younger boys, now? If they just came out and confessed that they didn't like seeing Ash and Sora kiss, the two other boys wouldn't let them live it down.

It was Gary who thought of what to do. The blonde ninja was laughing at the smaller boys, clutching his sides. The auburn-haired boy smirked.

"Hey, Naruto! Want some target practice?" Sora and Ash's mouths dropped open in shock.

Riku grinned, taking the hint. "Yeah. You don't miss, do you?"

"Course not! I'm not a ninja for nothin', ya' know." Naruto drew out a couple of throwing knives, taking aim at each of the smaller boys. He winked at Gary and Riku. "Don't worry; they won't thrash much when they die. Not where I'm aiming..."

"Erk..." Ash fainted. Sora did, too. They both slumped against their captors, unconscious. Riku and Gary laughed, Naruto grinning.

"They don't take jokes to well, do they?" The blonde ninja said, walking towards them. He knelt down, looking over each one. He smirked. "I could always, ya' know, leave a mark. You could have them wake up and think you both saved them from certain death..."

Gary was all for it, but Riku shook his head. "Nah. That's alright. Thanks anyway. And thanks for helping!"

Naruto nodded. "No big deal. It's always fun to scare the shit out of some candy-assed freaks." He chuckled. "Or, should I say, fruity-ass freaks." He gave the older boys a wave and wandered back outside. Gary couldn't help but notice how the boy named Sasuke was staring at his fellow ninja. 'What's gotten into us? The first minute, we loathe these guys, and the next we wanna fling them down and...' He blushed, thinking of a certain black-haired Pokemon trainer screaming his name. '...do that...'

He sighed, slinging the trainer in question over his shoulder. Ash murmured something, snuggling into the older boy's shoulder and sighing in his unconsciousness. Gary swallowed. God, this was tempting! Riku was eyeing him was a strange look on his face, so Gary straightened up and looked his new pal in the eye.

"They share a room. We'll dump them up there and see if they come around." The green-eyed boy said briskly. He forced a grin. "We can set up my camera and see what happens from there, if you catch my drift..."

Riku smirked back. "I hear you. Come on; I don't know about you, but he's gettin' kinda' heavy for me."

From his shoulder, Sora mewled, frowning. The brunette was coming to. Riku and Gary looked at each other before descending the stairs in a hurry.

****************

Centered on Ash

A soft song drifted through his sub-consciousness. The voice wavered in it's melody. Like a sad lullaby.

_It's...so sad..._

Ash felt a tear slide from his closed eye down his cheek.

_Why do I want to cry?..._

He opened his eyes. Darkness had consumed the day. The moon shone eerily through his bedroom window. He frowned. Riku, Gary and Naruto would pay for their little joke.

But just as he was about to fall back to sleep, the melody came again. Ash swallowed, throat suddenly tight. It sounded so sad. He swung his feet out of bed. As if in a dream, he wandered past his roommate and down the hall.

_Where is it coming from?_

Unbeknownst to him, another boy was tailing close behind, captivated by the mysterious sounds as well. Ash kept following the voice, praying that it would never cease to sing. He felt awful, like someone had broken his heart, but the voice entranced him.

He turned right at the top of the stairs, the mesmerizing melody becoming louder still. He realized it was coming from Wonnykins's room.

He neared the door, hearing the beautiful sound within. He also heard a muffled crying. Hesitating, he pushed open the door.

The Mistress herself was sitting in front of a large plasma television. Tears were leaping from her eyes faster then she could wipe them away. She was watching a scene from the introduction of a game. To Ash's surprise, Sora was on the screen. He was swinging what looked to be a large key into thousands of black alien things. It jumped to a girl who had red hair. The clip was phenomenal, and also very sad. Ash finally felt tears run down his face as the boy Riku mouthed 'Take care of her', and disappeared. All the while, the song played, the beautiful sound echoing.

The red-headed Mistress looked up, seeing him there for the first time. She struggled for words. Finally, she whispered, "It's beautiful, isn't it? So beautiful, it makes hearts break..." She dipped her head, shoulders trembling. Ash wasn't aware that someone was holding him while he cried until Gary started breathing words of comfort into his ear. The auburn-haired boy was crying, too. In the back round, the song sang softly, _'My sanctuary, my sanctuaryyyy...'_...

****************

Wonny: One, Sora and Ash will not stay together through this whole fic. Two, the girls mentioned will have significant roles. Three, I realize there isn't much but Ash, Sora, Gary, and Riku moments, but the next chapter will pick up with the others, promise.

Also, at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts Two, I love it. It was beautiful. I stayed up and cried because of it. I want the song so I can listen to it on me CD player. If you have any know hows on how to do this, let me know. The last segment: I stayed up late one night and remembered the theme and clip of KH2 and cried non-stop. I had to get it down. Hopefully, Val can burn the song for me so I won't cry anymore.

More to come, thank-ees!


	4. Ninjas and Monkeys

**Won: Well Howdy do! Here's more of one of the most confusing and hopeless fanfictions/ slash fictions out there, folks! And there's so very much more to come! Aren't you all happy fan people? Wee!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the people in this fic, there would be some serious trouble...**

**Chapter 4: Ninjas and Monkeys**

Centered on Naruto

Naruto, the blonde want-to-be Hokage, sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking. He frowned.

_I thought I heard music..._

After carefully making sure the sound wasn't there, he nestled himself back underneath his sheets. He rested his gaze on his roommate. The other blonde, Draco, was awake as well. The other looked Naruto in the eye.

"You heard it, too?"

The ninja nodded. "Yep. What was it?" He sat up, watching the other boy. Draco let his gaze glaze over.

"It was like...a beautiful song but...it was sad..." The Slytherin blinked, staring at the door to the boys' room.

Naruto was quiet. Then he got up and listened again. "I hear it..."

Draco fell still. He sighed. "It's so sad sounding..."

Naruto pulled open the door. "Let's find out what it is." He darted out, Draco hesitantly following behind.

****************

Centered on Kei

Kei sniffled, wiping his eyes for the thousandth time that night. He was upset, and he was also angry. He was angry to be woken up by a song that had the intention of making him bawl like a two-year-old with his first boo-boo. This also explained why he was so upset.

His roommate, Riku, was awake as well, and had gone to find where the soft melody was coming from. This left Kei all alone to cry and blubber. With no shoulder to lean on for comfort, he was even more saddened. He didn't even know why he felt this way.

_I wish that Ash boy was my friend. He's cute..._

Kei blushed at the thought.

_What am I thinking! I'm not gay!...At least, I don't _think _I am..._

He waited for another few minutes for Riku to return. There was still no sign of the silver-haired boy. Kei cried and cried all by himself in the strange room. Still no one came to dry his tears. His sister had used to be there on these rare occasions when he broke down, but no one was here, now. Kei felt more alone then ever.

A knock on the door startled the blue-haired boy. He hurriedly wiped his tears, curling up under his blankets.

"Kei?"

Kei sighed, relieved. It was only Dr. Tomoki. He looked over like he'd been asleep.

"Mmnn...yeah?" He muttered in a false sleepy voice. The older man wandered over to sit on his bed.

"Don't act like you were asleep; I heard you crying." The blonde man scolded. Kei smiled sheepishly.

"Was not..." He threw a pillow at him, turning over in bed. The song was louder now that the door was open. Kei felt the sadness again. If that song continued, he had a feeling that he would never smile again.

He made a mistake by sniffling. Kei felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kei?"

Kei snuggled deeper into the blankets. "It's that stupid song." He whimpered.

"Yeah, well, it's over, now." The two others looked to the door. Riku was standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "She said she wouldn't play it again. For our sanity and hers." He said simply.

Dr. Tomoki wasn't satisfied. "Why does it have that effect on everyone?"

Riku shrugged. "Dunno. Now, I'm tired. Night." He went to his bed and flopped onto it, not bothering to pull on the covers.

Dr. Tomoki turned back to Kei, who was watching him with large eyes. The man patted his head. "Sleep well, Kei." Kei closed his eyes, drifting off. While he did, Tomoki leaned over and kissed his forehead before shutting the door to the room.

****************

Centered on Draco

Draco yawned. It was morning, though it really didn't seem that way. Clouds were covering the sun in a thick blanket. Thunder rumbled, and drizzle started coming down. It wasn't just the weather that seemed gloomy. It was unusually quiet in the mansion. On the rare chance Draco met someone while going downstairs, the person was depressed and sniffling, with red puffy eyes to signal that they had been crying.

Days like this were good days for Draco.

The blonde walked around an odd, cheery mood for someone who cried a little last night. He didn't know why, but throughout his sleep, he was cursed with a song that seemed to drip in sadness. Perhaps it was this song that made the mansion's other inhabitants so out of touch, but that was all good for Draco. Too much happiness made him sick.

When he entered the dining room, there were only three other occupants: the two ninja and the boy with the strange silver hair. The others were no where to be seen. Not even their gracious hostess with the funny ears was present. All the better; at least these people wouldn't bother him.

A huge thunder clap shook the house, startling the blonde. _'Wasn't expecting that one...'_ He sat down at his spot from yesterday, starting in on his food. Looking around again, he frowned. _'You'd think those others who made such a fuss of getting in here yesterday would be swarming in by now.'_ As if on cue, the rest of the guests paraded in like a funeral march. Potter looked down right miserable. He was pale, with large circles under his eyes. He had a forlorn expression on his face that he just didn't give a damn anymore and wanted to die now. In fact, everyone walking in at that moment looked that way.

Draco ignored them as best he could and went back to his food. Why should he care? No one seemed to give a shit anyway.

He was annoyed when the blue-haired boy, Kei, wasn't it, sat next to him. He growled at the unfortunate boy, who yelped and ran to the other side of the table. The man with the afro glared at Draco, who glared back. Draco didn't like people that thought they were better then him. He had the feeling that the Tomoki man felt he was.

While he pondered this, someone else sat next to him. Draco wanted to curse the person, but found it was only the Gary kid. Him he could deal with. Gary had a sense on who was worthy and who wasn't, and that's all Draco needed for conformation.

However, Gary was tired, and only picked at his food. Draco looked at the sad gathering. Sadness was one thing, but moping was another. He put his silver wear down, standing up.

"All right, you lot; who died and left you all to mope about it?"

Everyone stared at him, eyes blank with sadness. Sasuke, one of the only ones not depressed, answered.

"Some song was playing last night. Sad song."

Draco blinked. _'That's right! Me and that other ninja weirdo went to see what it was!'_ He shook off his daze when Naruto said:

"You heard it, too? I thought I was dreaming."

Sora, the brunette, sighed heavily. "I _wish_ I was dreaming..."

Ash, beside him, nodded, resting his head on his arms. "Mm-hmm..."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "It was a stupid song! Bloody Hell, are you all that stupid? Get over it!" He swept from the table.

"Just because you have no heart or soul doesn't mean the rest of us don't, either."

Draco spun around to see Harry glaring at him.

"Fuck you, Potter. It's not my fault that you show weakness." He turned, leaving the dining room.

_'Damn Potter with his bloody weakness...'_

He strolled into the library, which was quiet, despite the rain slamming into the windows.

_'...it makes him so fucking sexy...'_

Draco threw himself onto one of the chaise lounges, groaning in despair.

_'...I hate my life.'_

****************

**Wonny: Okay, I lied; more Sora, Ash, Riku, Gary love parallelogram --;**

****************

Centered on Ash/Gary

Ash gave up trying to eat. He rarely became this depressed, but when he did, he didn't feel like doing much of anything. He shoved his plate away, glass shaking at another tremendous clap of thunder. Lightning began showing up outside the windows as well. It was not going to be a good day.

The black-haired boy trudged out of the dining room as well, wandering aimlessly. He didn't care where he was going and he didn't care how. He snaked his arms around himself, trying desperately to find some comfort.

Ash's thoughts drifted back to last night, when Gary had tried to comfort him as he cried.

_'Why'd he do that?'_ He pondered, _'I thought he hated me...'_

He found himself in the deserted sunroom, where Mistress Wonnykins did all her artwork. The sky was a disgusting gray color, and rain was coming down so hard that it was impossible to see anything past the glass. Ash sat on the window seat, pressing his forehead against the cool glass.

_'Maybe he was sleep-walking and didn't know who I was. I could always ask him...' _Ash shook his head. _'...Yeah, right. He'd deny it, as usual.' _The boy sniffled. '_Sanctuary_' repeated in his head over and over. He pulled his knees to his chest, forming a protective ball out of himself. He wanted someone to be there beside him. Someone to hold him and tell him that it was okay to cry. He gave a shuddering sigh. _'Sure, and whose going to do that?'_

He jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. His large, brown eyes darted up into a pair of ocean-blue ones. _'Oh, it's only my new friend...or maybe he's my boyfriend...maybe lover? What do I call him, now?'_

He didn't ponder it for too long. Sora sat next to him and the two just huddled together, trying to block out the song and be themselves. The efforts were fruitless. It seemed that when they opened their mouths, all that came out was a sob.

Just outside the door, Gary was watching the two of them. He frowned. Wasn't _he_, himself, the one who had held Ash last night while the other boy had cried his heart out on his chest? Not Sora. Gary. The auburn-haired boy growled, forcing it down his throat before the two inside the sunroom heard it. He didn't need to worry. A clap of thunder drowned it out.

The green-eyed boy leaned against the door, feeling quite alone. Sadness and rage were battling inside of him at the moment. For one thing, he wanted to comfort the two, but on the other had, he wanted to shove that pesky Sora aside and take Ash for himself. He'd be doing Riku a favor, at least.

Finally, he cleared his throat and stepped inside. Ash and Sora jumped, eyes focusing on the new occupant. Sora showed no emotion, but Gary could see Ash was still lingering on last night as well.

The older boy sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ash hesitated, then snuggled into him. Gary held back a smirk as Sora blinked in surprise. In the end, bending over and taking it up the tail-pipe had been defeated, and pride was rearing its ugly head.

"Gary?" Ash's voice was hoarse, like sandpaper rubbing together.

"Yes?"

The black-haired boy gulped. "I-I just wanted to say...thanks. For last night. I needed that..."

Gary wanted to laugh at the horrified expression on Sora's face. "You're welcome. I think we both needed it. And, seeing as I was the only one there..." He looked over Ash's head at Sora. Sora blinked.

_'What in-? What's he getting at?'_ Sora glared. Whatever this guy was trying, Sora really didn't like it.

Ash was oblivious to the mimed conversation around him. He sniffled, which got both of the other boys' attentions. "Sorry I cried all over you, though." He wiped his eyes.

Gary slipped an arm over his shoulders, gripping the one farthest from him. "S'okay. I didn't mind. I was crying myself." He got all soft at this, causing Ash to look up at him.

Sora clenched his fists. _'That ignorant jerk! He insults him all the time and now he's trying to take him away from me! I don't think so, pal.' _ He leaned over, laying his head on Ash's shoulder.

"Where were you, anyway? I woke up and you weren't there." The brunette asked.

Ash wiped his eyes. "I went to go see what that music was. Hey," He sat up straight, looking at Sora, "_You_ were in the clip I saw! How'd you do that?"

Sora blinked. "Do what?"

"Get in the screen with out me noticing!"

Sora blinked again. "What?"

Ash sighed. "You don't remember? You were killing these...black things...and there was this pretty girl with red hair...and Riku said 'Take care of her.' You don't remember that?"

Sora did remember doing that stuff, and those people. "Well, yeah, but I didn't do them last night." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged.

He expected Ash to go back to the way he had been, but the dark-haired boy just scooted closer to him and swung his feet. "So you did do that stuff?"

"Well, yeah."

Ash smiled. "It was awesome!"

Sora stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah! It was so cool! Where'd you get the big key thingie, anyway?"

"Um, I, well...Here, let me show you." He held out his hand, summoning the light.

Ash's eyes got wide as the key materialized in Sora's outstretched hand. "How'd you do that?"

Sora let the blade disappear. "Long story."

Ash moved closer. "I'm listening."

Gary curled his fists into balls, glaring at the brunette. Sora noticed and gave him a smirk that said _'Go get your own, jack-ass.' _and went back to explaining his story to Ash. Gary got up in a huff and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Gary, where ya goin'?" Ash asked, "Don't you wanna hear what happens?"

"Not particularly, no." Gary ground out.

Ash laughed. "You're no fun."

Gary turned back around, watching the other two boys laugh together.

"You're fucking hilarious. You know what else is? Why I even bothered to comfort _you_ in the first place. Next time, sob on your own damn shoulder." Gary hissed, coldly. The giggling stopped. Ash gapped.

"What's wrong with you!" The black-haired boy yelled, "First you want to sit here and be the greatest guy in the world, and now you've-you've- you've got _your ass on your shoulders!_ What's your problem!"

Gary wasn't about to lose a fight to Ash Ketchem. "If you had some brains you could see that it's you, Queery-O! You know what, fuck you! I tried being nice to you! Me! You know how weird that is? Now I remembered why I don't do it anymore: it's all fine for a moment, then, as soon as someone else BUTS IN," He glared at Sora, "you completely toss me aside!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk most of the time I wouldn't!" Ash shot back.

"Gee, now, who's tossing whom aside here? Hmm, lets think... Oh, wait, that'd be you, now, wouldn't it, Ashy-boy? So, no, I'm not the jerk."

Ash glared, but couldn't come up with anything.

Gary smirked. He turned, intentions on going up to his room.

"...Then why did your dad leave you?"

Everything stopped. Gary could've even sworn his heart stopped. It just fluttered to a halt and froze, like a fly in an ice-box. He turned back.

"What did you just say?"

Ash knew, a little too late, that he had crossed the line. Gary's voice was deadly. In a face-off against a rattle-snake, the rattler would slither away in a heart beat, yipping like a wounded dog. The elder boy even looked capable of _spitting_ poison. The younger one swallowed. He was in trouble.

Gary stepped towards him. "You arrogant, ignorant, short, little-minded son of a bitch." Ash thought he saw a forked tongue flick out at those words, "My father left me because my mother _died_, and he was extremely upset. He didn't want me around because he thought that something would happen to me." He reached out, fingers curling around Ash's throat. "Do you have any idea how much shame your little comment would have done to my family's recollection of him?"

Ash couldn't swallow, now. Gary smirked. He leaned over hissing in Ash's ear.

"Just because _your_ father was ashamed of you and left _you _behind doesn't mean you can force that onto someone else's father. I don't want to here that from you again. Are we clear?"

Ash nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Good." Gary reluctantly took his fingers from around the other boy's throat. He turned, heading to the doorway. "Oh, and, before I forget," He came back around and popped Sora in the forehead. "Don't be so protective, Loser 2."

Sora growled, rubbing the bruise on his head. "-mutter-..."

"What was that?" Gary asked.

"Nothing. Buzz off." Sora said under his breath.

"Yeah, go away!" Ash glared.

Gary smirked. "Smell ya later." He left, leaving the two younger boys to whisper about him.

****************

Centered on Wonnykins

Tail twitching, Mistress Wonnykins typed furiously, entering a site on the internet.

"We need a little spice..." She muttered, typing in 'Pop' in the search bar.

She looked down the results, grinning as she saw 'Dirty Pop' displayed. "Excellent, nya." She clicked the speaker icon.

A mechanical voice sounded throughout the mansion. "Now playing music."

In a moment, Wonnykins was leaning back, listening to the echo of NSYNC play in every room.

"Nothing like a little dance music to lighten the mood, nya!" She jumped up from her chair, bursting through the doors of her computer room and break dancing down the hall. She came to the top of the stairs, seeing a few servants looking around in wonder.

"Newest feature! Surround-House Speakers! Dance!" She did a Broadway down the plush stairs. "Now, where are my guests?"

She made her way past the dancing servants and down the main hall. In her routine of twirl-dancing, she bumped into someone.

"Hey! What do you think, nya?" She asked, pulling Gary to his feet. Wonnykins noticed the distant look on his face.

"It's cool. Great." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered past her. Wonny followed.

"Aw, I really am sorry about the whole 'Sanctuary' incident." She said, ears drooping a little, "Don't be sad! Dance, nya!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the main lobby, where the rest of the servants had gathered and were dancing.

Gary took his hands away. "Um, I don't feel like it..."

Wonnykins grabbed them again, spinning around. "Please? If you can't dance, then I'll teach you!"

"No, I can dance, I just don't feel like dancing." He pulled away, heading for the stairs, "I, uh, had a fight with somebody..."

"Really?" Wonnykins stopped trying to grab his hands and sat on the steps, "You wanna talk about it?"

Gary looked down at her. He hesitated, then sighed in defeat and sat next to her. "Fine."

Wonny smiled. "That's always the first thing to do to feel better: tell somebody. So," She flipped onto her back, lying head pointed down stairs, "who'd ya fight with?"

"Just...another one of the guests." Gary replied, not meeting her gaze.

"Ah." She gazed at him coolly, "I see. Let's see, I'm guessing Ash, right?"

Gary glanced at her. "Maybe."

She frowned. "No use lying about it; I kinda knew you two didn't get along." She rolled onto her stomach, "But since that's the case, why are you so depressed?"

"Hm?"

"Why does fighting with him hurt you now?" Wonny restated.

"Oh. Right. Um..." Gary pulled one leg up to his chest, letting the other stretch out in front of him, "...I guess...because I thought he'd be warmer to me after last night."

Wonny frowned. "And he wasn't?"

Gary shrugged. "Well...I tried to get on his good side, earlier, but," He grit his teeth, "Fucking Sora was there and that went to hell because he was being protective." He made a rude gesture. "Stupid little punk..."

Wonnykins shrugged. "Can you blame him, nya? He's in LOVE. With a capital 'L'. Sora just doesn't want Ash to get hurt." She chewed thoughtfully on her nail, "And, let's face it, Sora's first impression of you was that you were a bully who loved to pick on the guy he happened to like."

Gary thought about that. "You think so?"

"I know so." Wonny said, nodding.

"Oh...okay." Gary rested his arm on the drawn-up knee.

"So, so far, you comforted Ash; you buttered him up today; Sora got pissy with you about it. Sound right, nya?"

Gary nodded.

"K. Then, what happened next?" Wonny asked, looking at a spider descending from the high ceiling.

"Well, after Sora distracted Ash, I guess I got mad and decided to go. Ash took that wrong way, and we just...fought."

"Uh-huh. Then what?"

Gary was quiet for a moment.

Wonny eyed him.

"...He...made a comment about my dad leaving me. I sorta, um, snapped, after that." He pulled the other leg to his chest and rested his chin on them both.

Wonny chewed her cheek. "Hmm...not good."

"Yeah, I know." Gary sighed. "I really am a jerk. I said something about his dad not liking him at all and leaving him behind." He shrugged, "And then I hit Sora, but that really felt good."

The cat-girl sighed. "That wasn't good either." She held out her hand, the spider scuttling around her palm, "You know, you remind me of a spider, Gary."

The auburn-haired boy looked at her puzzled-ly. "Why's that?"

Wonny watched the arachnid weave more thread. "You have a natural instinct to weave webs."

Gary blinked. "Huh?"

Wonnykins flicked her blue eyes onto the boy beside her. "Webs of lies. Webs of faith. Webs of egotistic dreams. Like a spider..." She watched a fly get stuck in the thread, "...waiting for prey."

Gary eyed her strangely.

"Don't look at me like that. It's logical. For example: If you are the spider..." She place the spider in his hand, "...then who is the prey?"

"..." Gary frowned. "I don't understand."

"Think. Who have you been attacking all your life? Who have you been trying to snare in your web?" She got really quiet, "...Who is the center of your life?"

"...Wait..." Gary looked back at her, shocked, "Are you saying-?"

"Who do you love, Gary?" Wonny smiled knowingly and got to her feet, "Who do you need to live, like a spider needs a fly?" She walked down the stairs.

Gary looked at the greenish spider on his palm. It gazed back at him. Slowly, the boy set the insect on the floor.

"Maybe you have luck with what you need," He whispered to the quickly disappearing spider, "But mine sucks..."

****************

**Won: Oh, yes, some angest on Gary Oak's part. He's going to win his Ashy-boy, oh yes, he will! But that will come a couple chapters later. I know, I know, I'm poopy. Nyah. Bite me.**

**Riku action next!**


	5. The Mysteries of the Hostess

**Wonny: I'm back! I hope you all continue to read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter Five: The Mysteries of the Hostess**

Centered on Riku

Riku yawned. _'That figures. I finally go to sleep, someone decides to play some old pop music.'_ He stretched, getting out of his bed. Pulling on his famous yellow shirt, he trudged out into the hall. There seemed to be some sort of party going on in the main lobby. Curious, he headed to the railing over-looking the huge, stone floored room.

He frowned. "What in the hell..."

Everyone was dancing. In bare feet, and sometimes out of step. No one seemed to care. Riku put a hand to his forehead. _'Great, this place has gone nuts...'_

"Riku! Hey Riku, down here!"

The silver-haired boy looked down. Sora waved.

"Come on! Come dance!" He called.

Riku groaned. _'I don't know him...'_ He shook his head.

"Aw, come on! Have some fun!"

"No thanks. Not if it makes me look like an idiot." Riku replied.

Ash appeared at Sora's side. "Come on! Nobody's going to tell!"

Riku walked away from the balcony. Nuts. That's what those two were; nuts. There was no way in hell that Riku was going to make a fool of himself. Sora may not have any dignity and might be proud of that, but Riku did, and he was going to defend it.

He decided to look around. Some of the doors on this floor were locked, and there were the towers that needed to be searched. There just had to be something worth sneaking around for. It was a castle, for crying out loud! Wonnykins had to have something private around here. As a matter of fact, so did the other guests.

The question was, where were said other guest's rooms?

Riku mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? Wonny had given them all a tour! He should know already where the other rooms were!

By now, he had reached the end of the hallway. One, large window allowed him to look out onto the backyard. Outside, rain was still falling. Tiny, pathetic flashes of lightning attempted to scare everyone, but were slowly fading away. Only the rain seemed to show no sign of letting up anytime soon.

Riku sighed, watching the rain hit the glass. There had to be something odd around here...

He turned to go when he spotted a door on his left. Hmm...he hadn't seen that before...

Reaching over, he turned the knob. Open. Inside, he could make out the outline of a staircase. What was a staircase doing behind this door, where nobody could see it? Riku had a feeling he had found something to do for the time. Just a peek. What no one knew wouldn't hurt them.

The silver-haired boy ascended the tiny stairwell. He coughed; dust clogged the passageway, and cobwebs brushed his face. Obviously, this had not been used in a while.

Before he had time to change his mind, Riku went headfirst into a door. Now, Riku and Sora had had unpleasant encounters with doors before. If it had been any other boy, Riku would have backed away and made a complete ass of himself by falling down the stairs. But Riku was not known for being cowardly. Slowly, he reached out and twisted the aged knob.

Immediately, he was enveloped by darkness. At first, he panicked, afraid of another trip to Kingdom Hearts. The green-eyed boy realized, however, that there was simply no lighting in the room. He sighed, feeling dreadfully silly. He reached around the door frame and found a spider-web covered switch. Ignoring the itching on the tips of his fingers, Riku flicked on the light.

He was greeted by blinding light. He blinked, clearing his eyes, and gasped.

"Incredible." The boy breathed.

Inside, glass cases lined the rooms. Movie memorabilia lined the walls, encases by the slightly dusty, glittering glass. Riku wandered into the room, enticed by all the rare items.

_'How did she get her hands on some of this? She might be rich, but...'_ He marveled at a full-size robot Velociraptor, _'...no body can be THIS rich...'_ The robot's eyes studied him, and he looked at the large movie poster behind it. 'Jurassic Park' was written in tribal lettering. The poster itself was worth more then it looked, having the mark of the director penned upon it; the robot Raptor must have cost a small fortune. Riku was a bit partial to Jurassic Park as it was.

He looked to the side. "No way..."

An enormous shark moved its tail through the luminous water of a large tank. The tail was all that moved. It was a diorama. Of Jaws. And Riku had no doubt that the shark robot was none other then Jaws himself. Now that was definitely not something everyone in their household could say that they had. That was most certainly a billionaire's whole savings.

Things got better. Fire helmets from 'Backdraft'; the famous telescope from 'Lemony Snicket's: A Series of Unfortunate Events'; all five golden tickets from the original and new 'Charlie/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory', (Which happened to be one of a certain brunette's favorite movies); and even the sapphire/diamond necklace from the top-ranking movie of all time: 'Titanic'. Riku found himself mesmerized by that one.

He thought the blue stone reminded him of Sora's eyes. Call it coincidence, but Riku was positive that his friend's cheerful eyes and the large blue diamond looked about the same shade of blue. Hell, Sora's eyes were so freaking blue that it hurt to look at them after a while.

_'Why is it all up here where no one can see it? Besides that someone might steal it? She could have at least showed us...'_ Riku thought, frustrated at what he was convinced was a rare act of greed from his host, _'I can't wait to show the others...'_

His face lit up. _'Wait, why should I? In fact...'_ He thought of a certain brunette Keyblade Master he was trying to catch the attention of, _'I should just bring Sora here. He'd love to see this stuff. It'll be our little secret.'_

Cackling, Riku promised his new cache of treasures that he would come back, and turned off the lights, rushing downstairs to dance with the others. Had to be inconspicuous. He didn't want anyone to discover his new secret.

Not yet, anyway.


End file.
